Surprise
by An Emo and A Nerd
Summary: This takes place after the fifth Fablehaven book, Keys to the Demon Prison, and before Dragonwatch. Bracken comes to Fablehaven to spend some time with Kendra and may have a surprise in store for her. KendraxBracken. This is a story by Nerd. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kendra paces in front of the fairy shrine. Bracken should be arriving any moment. "He said he would be here," Kendra murmurs to herself.

"I'm here," Bracken says from behind her. Kendra turns to the voice and squints at the bright light coming out of the shrine. As Bracken steps into view, the light dims.

Kendra's heart races. She tells herself to calm down. Kendra knows what she agreed to with Bracken. She just really liked him, and was going to have to get used to the idea of not dating him for a few years.

"Hey," She says, trying to act unfazed. "You ready?"

Bracken smiles brightly at Kendra. "Yep. Sorry it took so long. My mom needed an extra job done, and it took an extra few minutes."

"Am I allowed to know what it was?" Kendra asks.

Bracken walks over to the boat that took Kendra to the fairy shrine. "After you," He says, taking Kendra's hand and helping her into the boat.

Kendra oversteps, and starts to tilt into the water. Bracken lets go of her hand and grabs her waist, pulling her closer to him and back onto the land. "Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

Kendra turns in his arms. She suddenly realizes how close her face is to his, and that he still hasn't taken his hands off of her waist. "I'm fine," she says breathlessly.

Bracken stares into Kendra's eyes. It would be so easy to just press his lips to hers and get it over with. _You made an arrangement._ He reminds himself.

Bracken reluctantly takes his hands off of her waist and steps back.

Kendra turns to the boat and closes her eyes. He was about to kiss her. She could see it. So why didn't he? Kendra regrets ever agreeing to wait. She thought it would be easy, but this is far from easy. Does he feel the same way? Or does he just not want to think of her in that way ever?

Bracken sees Kendra turn away from him, and gets mad at himself. _You've embarrassed her._ He resolves not to do it again today. "Do you want to try again?" He asks Kendra.

For a fleeting second, Kendra thinks he is talking about the kiss. She turns, but sees him standing by the boat. "Yeah. Sorry I'm such a klutz."

Bracken sees her smile, but he also sees that the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Kendra gets into the boat without any more problems, and they set off to the shore. Bracken rows, and as soon as one oar is in the water a naiad reaches up and grabs it. Bracken wrestles with the naiad, easily pulling it out of her grip. He stands in the boat, and addresses the naiad formally. "You would be wise to avoid me, naiads. The two passengers in this boat are close advisors to the fairy queen. To upset either of us is to upset Her Majesty."

Kendra hears the naiads scoff underwater.

 _Well, isn't he high-and-mighty!_

 _Advisors to the fairy queen? Yeah, we sense it, unicorn!_

 _Maybe you should come into the lake and we can negotiate peace terms!_

The naiads giggle, but the one who fought for the oar turns and disappears into the deep.

Kendra sees the naiads under the surface, looking up at her with devious smiles.

 _It's_ her _!_ , a Mexican-looking Naiad says, giggling with the others.

 _Yes, yes, the one who took Lena and got her killed!_

Kendra feels like she has been doused in ice water. Bracken senses her tighten up. "What's wrong, Kendra?" He asks, putting a hand on her thigh.

One adventurous naiad swims to the surface and tilts her head to the boat. _This girl killed one of our own after making her become human! How can she be an advisor to the fairy queen? She is a murderer!_

The naiads join in, calling Kendra names. _Murderer! Trickster! Traitor! Evil girl!_

Bracken speeds up rowing, trying to make it out of the pond before they upset the boat.

Kendra hears what they are saying. The words worm their way into her head, making her feel the loss of Lena all over again. She leans over the side of the boat and shouts, "Stop!"

Kendra's words echo across the lake. To her surprise, the naiads settle down. "Lena came out of this pond by choice. And she also chose to give up her life to save this preserve. You should be grateful she did, otherwise you would not be here."

Bracken reaches the shore just as the naiads start nagging Kendra again. He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the land. "Let's go." He says, pulling her out of the meadow.

Kendra apologizes to Bracken as soon as they find the path. "I'm so sorry, Bracken, they said those things to me when I went to the shrine, too. I didn't think they would say them while you were there, though."

Bracken stops and places his hands on Kendra's shoulders. "They should be the ones apologizing, not you. I know the story from being inside your head, and her death was _not_ your fault, Kendra. Believe me."

Kendra smiles a little. "Thank you. So where are we going?"

Bracken smiles. "You'll see. It's a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Bracken leads Kendra deeper into the woods. After hesitating, Kendra decides to just do what her heart wants her to and she gently grabs Bracken's hand. He glances back at her with a smile dancing on his lips. He doesn't pull away.

Encouraged, Kendra walks alongside Bracken. She grins at him. "Where are you taking me?"

Bracken shakes his head. "I can't say. Everything we do today is a surprise."

Kendra sticks out her lower lip and looks sadly up at him. "Please?"

Bracken sighs and looks away. "Don't look at me like that. I might just have to give you anything you want if you do."

Kendra laughs. They follow a path that Kendra faintly remembers. "Does this take us to Nero's cave?"

Bracken's lips tighten.

"So, yes, then?"

Bracken raises his eyebrows at Kendra. "I can neither confirm nor deny where this path leads."

They reach a grassy hill that is perfectly splattered with different types of flowers. As they crest the hill Bracken pulls Kendra to a stop. "Close your eyes."

Kendra pens her mouth to protest, but Bracken is quicker. "Kendra, just do it. Please."

Kendra closes her eyes. She hears Bracken run in the direction she thinks was down the hill. After a few moments she hears him return. Something creaks from the direction he arrived from.

"You can open your eyes." Bracken says.

Kendra sees Bracken standing a few feet from her with a picnic basket in his hand. A blanket is spread out on the grass, and he motions to it. "Care to join me in dining, young lass?"

Kendra giggles. "Who says lass anymore, Bracken?"

Bracken sits down across from her and opens the picnic basket. "Old people like me, I guess. But at least older people know how to properly court a young maiden."

Kendra's eyes widen at the implication. Did he just mean what he said? Courting a young maiden… that's now known as dating, right?

Bracken pauses in the middle of taking out a sandwich wrapped in Saran Wrap. His cheeks redden a little, but he recovers nicely. "What would you prefer, lemonade, apple juice, or water?"

"Lemonade, please. Bracken, you didn't have to do all of this. How did you even get the picnic basket out here? You just arrived at Fablehaven."

Bracken smiles easily. "I asked your grandmother if she would prepare the lunch for us. She was very kind and obliged. Then, I asked Seth to run the picnic basket out here this morning."

Kendra scoffed. "No way Seth did this out of the kindness of his heart. What did he make you give him?" Kendra bit her lip, anxious to hear the answer.

Bracken laughed. "Some adamant armor and a sword." Seeing the shocked look on Kendra's face, he hurriedly adds, "My mother was already planning to give the armor to him as a thank you for all he did to help stop the demons from escaping. I just added the sword to make it look better."

Kendra shakes her head. "You shouldn't have given Seth anything. His ego will swell to the size of a hot air balloon saying he got presents from a unicorn to anyone he meets."

Bracken chuckles and gives Kendra a sandwich. He pulls out a container of mixed fruit, including apple slices, cherries, and blueberries.

They start to eat, enjoying the warm breeze. Kendra comes up with a way to break the silence. "Have you ever heard of truth or dare?"

Bracken shakes his head. "Should I be afraid?"

Kendra laughs, almost choking on her lemonade. "No. Well, if it was Seth you were playing with, probably. But you're stuck with me. Anyway, a good way to learn more about other people is to play truth or dare, but mostly stick with truths. So, I'll ask you if you want Truth or if you want dare, and you'll answer Truth. Then I get to ask you a question, any question, and you have to answer honestly. If you choose Dare, you have to do whatever I say."

Bracken smiles. "Sounds fun. You go first."

"Truth or Dare?"

Bracken grins. "You should just say Truth or Truth, as I really have no choice in the matter."

Kendra throws a grape at him. "Just go."

"Truth."

Kendra leans her head back, staring at the clouds. "I'll start out simple. What is your favorite color?"

Bracken raises his eyebrows. "White."

Kendra slaps her forehead. "Oh, sorry that was a stupid question."

Bracken leans closer, as if sharing a secret with Kendra. "Truth or Truth?"

"I think I'm gonna have to go with Truth on this one."

Bracken sucks in air through his teeth. "Tough call. Who in your family is your best role model?"

Kendra takes a few minutes seriously thinking about it in her head. I love my grandparents so much, so they are my role models when I have to make decisions. But I dream about having the life Lena had. She was so happy with all of the choices she made and everything she did. Plus, she found the love of her life. It would be awesome to follow in her footsteps lifestyle wise."

Bracken stares at Kendra long after she finishes. Kendra smirks. "What?"

Bracken jolts and stops staring at Kendra. "Nothing. It's admirable, what you want, is all."

Kendra tucks her hair behind her ear, uncomfortable at the way she just opened up to Bracken without a second thought. But that was the point of this, right? To learn about Bracken and let Bracken learn about her. "Truth or Truth?"

"Truth."

"Where did you grow up?"

Bracken smiles, thinking back to his childhood. "In the fairy realm, mostly. My mother taught me logic and my father taught me combat. I have four sisters I hung out with. We were really happy, living together. We loved one another and always had each other's backs."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It was. Truth or Truth?"

"Truth." Kendra smiles cheesily at their version of the game.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Bracken arranges his face to look innocent, but his mouth curls up slightly at the corners.

"Bracken!" Kendra protests weakly. Her heart skips a beat. He wa confusing, plain and simple. He pulled away when he could've kissed her, then he takes her on what could very well be considered a date. Now, he asked about her exes- or _ex_ , for that matter. What did he want?

Bracken blinks at her. "You have to answer. Your rules, not mine."

Kendra sucks on the inside of her cheek. "Technically, I guess I have. It's complicated."

Bracken says nothing, so Kendra assumes he wants her to explain. "His name was Gavin. Okay, well his name wasn't Gavin, but that's what he told me it was. He was secretly Navarog, you know, the demon prince dragon guy. He was a spy for the Sphinx and he made it seem like he liked me so I would trust him."

Memories flash through Kendra's head, all of them about Gavin. Him protecting her at Lost Mesa. His letters to her about his secret missions. Worrying about her at Wyrmroost. His continuous tricks and lies, each one that she had just fallen for without a second thought. Gavin burning the knapsack, leaving Kendra with the thought that Warren would die. Him eating Dougan. And finally, his death.

Bracken leans in, and the realization that he is finally going to kiss her hits Kendra quickly, leaving her stunned. She closes her eyes and leans forward, expecting it at any moment. When nothing happens, she opens her eyes and pulls back when she sees Bracken shaking his head and biting his lip. "I'm sorry Kendra, but I don't think-"

Kendra's face burns. Really? He leads her in and pulls away at the last second? "Do you not view me the way you did on the way to Zzyzx, Bracken? You gave me reason to believe you liked me then, but now you're acting like I'm just a friend. Is that what I am to you? Because you had me thinking I was more than that." The words tumble out, one after another. Kendra stands up and turns away from Bracken, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Kendra…" Bracken sounds hurt and confused.

Kendra stops him before she can regret what she said. She will _not_ get hurt again by another guy. "I should head back to the house."

Bracken sweeps the leftover food back into the basket and manages to fit the blanket in, too. "I'll walk you back, Kendra, we should talk about-"

Kendra shakes her head, still refusing to face him. "I don't want to talk. I'm going home."

Kendra starts back on the trail that led them to the hill, refusing to look at the boy behind her whom she just realized has the power to break her heart.

Bracken follows in silence, confused and upset at the way the day turned out. He has no choice but to follow her home to see what would've been the next surprise in her day, one already put in motion with no way for him to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bracken tries numerous times to get Kendra to talk as she walks quickly to the house.

"Kendra I don't think you want to-"

"Stop. Please, Bracken."

"You should really listen to me, I'm trying to prepare you for what you are going to see at-"

"Bracken." Kendra warns.

"Kendra, I really am-"

This time, Bracken can tell Kendra is on the verge of tears. He sees her hand reach up to her face before she says, "Bracken, I just want some quiet. I need to think. I'm begging you." Kendra's voice cracks on _begging_. "I need time to sort some stuff out, okay?"

Bracken hates to see Kendra this upset. If only he would give her time to explain everything. But he follows Kendra quietly, like she wanted.

While he walks, Bracken contacts Seth through a coin he gave him. _Seth. Are you there?_

 _Yeah. Is the picnic going well?_

Bracken winces. _Forget about the picnic. You need to cancel the surprise. As in_ now _._

Seth unknowingly transmits his thoughts about the picnic through the coin. Bracken tries to ignore Seth's thoughts, and focuses on what Seth meant to say. _We can't. It's too late._

Bracken sees the yard through the trees. _Okay. Kendra might not be too happy when she gets inside. Just warn everyone and tell them to ignore it. We'll be inside in a few seconds._

At the edge of the yard, Kendra steps onto the grass and whirls around to face Bracken. "Are you still coming in? Or are you leaving?"

Bracken takes her hand gently and leans closer. "I want to talk about what happened at the picnic. I can explain."

Kendra doesn't meet his eyes. "I'm just really confused. And a little hurt. Can you explain?"

Bracken opens his mouth to speak when the back door of the house opens. Kendra's Grandma Sorenson calls, "Kendra, can you come here for a minute?"

Bracken sighs. Kendra slowly pulls her hand out of his grasp. "I have to go."She says softly.

Bracken says, "I'm coming in. We'll talk when you have time, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait."

Kendra thinks he sounds sincere, but she doesn't know exactly what to say to him. The kissing thing made it very awkward between them, and her outburst certainly didn't help. Without knowing what else to do, she heeds her grandmother and walks to the house.

As soon as Kendra opens the door to the house, she can tell something is wrong. The lights are off, which is a rarity. No one is in sight, even though Grandma Sorenson just called her in under a minute ago, There is something hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen, but she can't tell what it is from this far away. "Hello?" She calls out.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices shouting makes Kendra jump back. People come out from hiding places everywhere; behind the couch, behind the desk, in cabinets in the kitchen, and behind curtains. Almost everyone that knows about Fablehaven is there. Not just her family, but Tanu, Trask, Mara, Elise, Warren, Vanessa, even Maddox is there smiling at her.

"Why…" Kendra trails off. Her birthday is this weekend! This must be why they are here. "Oh my gosh, guys! Thank you so much!"

As the lights are turned on by Grandma Larson, Kendra reads the banner in the kitchen. It says, "Happy Birthday Kendra!" in big letters. Cheesy fairy cutouts are glued all around the letters.

Seth steps forward, looking… anxious? No, that can't be right. What would make Seth anxious? He looks at Kendra like she is a bomb about to go off. Why would he do that?

"This was Bracken's idea. We helped organize it, but he was like the supervisor. For all of it." Seth says, looking behind her.

Suddenly, it clicks in Kendra's head. Bracken must have told Seth they had a fight and warned him Kendra might not be in a good mood. This was too special to be in a bad mood for. Kendra smiled brightly, trying to indicate to Seth that she is okay.

"Thank you, Bracken," Kendra says, turning to Bracken behind her. She faces everyone again before he can say anything. "And thank you so much for setting this up. I was so surprised!"

Warren mock pouts, winking at Kendra. "I wanted to have this in the new fairy realm, but Mr. Follow-the-Rules behind you said no."

Seth jumps in. "Newel and Doren are coming later. Verl sends his regards."

Kendra glares at Seth, worried about what Bracken would think if a pining satyr showed up looking for Kendra. Seth holds his hands up in surrender to assure Kendra that he is joking.

Kendra's parents step forward and embrace her. "Happy birthday, baby!" Her mom whispers.

"It seems like only yesterday we were bringing you home from the hospital. Now you're off saving the world and fighting demons, and we are so proud of the young lady you've become!" Her dad adds.

Gradually everyone breaks into their own conversations. Bracken gives Kendra space. Kendra sees him in a seemingly intense conversation with her parents and grandparents, but she doesn't intervene. Kendra elects to converse with Warren, Elise, Mara, and Seth.

"So, Warren, how's Vanessa?" Seth asks.

"Seth!" Kendra objects.

Mara and Elise pointedly glance at Vanessa, who is standing not too far away talking to Trask and Tanu.

Warren smiles easily. "It's okay, Kendra. Takes more than Seth's jokes to embarrass me. To answer you, Seth, she's fine. After Bracken's… ah, revelation, we talked and decided to get to know each other better. We still have a long way to go before dating, but it's been fun."

Kendra has to hold back a comment about how romantic that is as she remembers Mara and Elise are pretty non-emotional. Mara opens her mouth to say something when Bracken places his hand on Kendra's shoulder from behind her. "Kendra, can I talk to you about something?"

Kendra nods and waves to the group. A second before she turns to follow Bracken, who is headed towards the steps, she sees Seth wiggle his eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes and follows Bracken.

Bracken takes Kendra to the attic. He sits on Seth's bed, and motions for her to sit across from him on her bed. "I'm sorry."

Kendra wasn't expecting to hear this. "For what? If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I shouldn't have yelled at you about not kissing me. As soon as I did I felt terrible, and if you don't want to see me in that way I have no right to push you."

Bracken stops Kendra with a wave of his hand. "Kendra, I want to ask you to officially be my girlfriend."

Kendra stares at him, shocked. Bracken continues, "I was going to kiss you at the picnic, but I wanted to start our relationship the right way. I asked your parents and grandparents if I had their permission to date you."

"What did they say?"

"Your grandparents, all four of them, immediately said they gave me their permission. Your mother said she would be happy to have me in your life."

Kendra worries about her father's reaction. "Did my dad give you any trouble?"

Bracken laughs. "I promised him I meant only the best for you. He said if I hurt you, I would pay,"

Kendra's mouth drops open.

"But he said that if you were ready to start dating, he couldn't think of a better boyfriend for you."

Kendra's cheeks redden. "My family loves you."

Bracken grins. "So I have their permission. What about yours? Do I have your permission to take you out on a date next Friday? I know of a great place to eat not too far away from here."

Kendra throws her arms around Bracken. "Yes," She answers. And with that, Bracken kisses Kendra, pulling her close. When she breaks away they stand up to go downstairs, hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
